


Falsehood

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Confessional, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Fantasy, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cesare confesses his sins, though not in full detail.





	Falsehood

"Bless me father for I have sinned," Cesare said.

The familiar drawl of Cesare's father, who was also the Holy Father, responded. "Tell me your sins, my son," 

Where to start?

"The friar who insulted The Holy Father met with a tragic accident," Cesare said. "Which I may have orchestrated."

"Ha!" The delighted laugh was followed by a stern, "Well, yes. That is a sin. What else?"

"I have borne false witness to many the past few days."

"Lying does tend to come with the territory. Anything else?"

Cesare shuffled on the narrow seat of the confessional. "I have partaken of my own pleasure and abused myself."

"Oh, well," Rodrigo said dismissively. "We all do that. I don't really wish to hear details of your proclivities, hmm."

If only Rodrigo could be so discreet in turn, Cesare would have less murdering and lying to do.

"I had lustful thoughts which prompted my actions," Cesare said, mostly because he wanted to twist the knife of discomfort a little.

"Try to think more Godly thoughts," Rodrigo advised. Then he blessed Cesare, gave him absolution, and left the confessional.

Cesare took a moment longer to gather himself before he exited. He'd confessed to his thoughts and they had been absolved; had the Holy Father questioned him as to the nature of the fantasies that provoked Cesare to masturbate, well. Cesare would have had to commit another falsehood, because he thought there were still one or two sins that even the infamous Rodrigo Borgia might not be willing to forgive.


End file.
